The Hayden Triplets
by ShadowOwl197
Summary: Scarlet, Belle, and Alex hayden are going into their third year of hogwarts. Scarlet is trying to find out who she is as a person and falling in love with her best friends enemy isn't helping either. can these three sisters survive this year.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Scarlet Hayden

Age: 13 and a half

Past: She and her sisters parents were murdered by voldmort a day after their birthday. So they went to live with their uncle Sirius until he was sent to azkaban. Now they live with their god father Remus. They can talk to snakes and can turn into wolfs

Birthday: October 30

Crush: Harry potter

Friends: Her sisters,Hermione,Ron,Harry, and Draco

Best Friend: Draco Malfoy

Enemies: Pansy,Voldmort,and Cho

What She .com/scarlets_outfit/set?id=24430933

Favorite Color: Any Color Blue

Family: Sirius Black,Belle Hayden,Alex Hayden

Talent: Sing,Dancing, and Playing Guitar and Piano

Nickname: Scar,Rabbit,and Dragon

Name: Belle Hayden

Age: 13 and a half

Past: Same as Her Sisters

Birthday: October 30

Crush: Ron Weasley

Friends:Her Sisters,Ron, Hermione,Draco,and Harry

Best Friend: Harry Potter

Enemies: Pansy,Voldmort,and Cho

What She .com/belles_outfit/set?id=24431759

Favorite Color: Any Color Purple

Family: Sirius Black,Alex Hayden,Scarlet Hayden

Talent: Dancing,Sing,and Writing

Nickname: Bunny,Angel,and Star

Name: Alex Hayden

Age: 13 and a half

Past: Same as her sisters

Birthday: October 30

Crush: Draco Malfoy

Friends: Her Sisters, Harry,Draco,Hermione, and Ron

Best Friend: Ron Weasley

Enemies: Pansy,Voldmort, and Cho

What She .com/alexs_outfit/set?id=24432315

Favorite Color: Any Color Red

Family: Sirius Black,Scarlet Hayden, Belle Hayden

Talent: Sing, Dancing,and Acting

Nicknames: Princess,Kitty, and Phoenix 


	2. why me?

{Scarlet's pov}

I woke up to my sister alex talking in her sleep again I walk over to her bed and yelled " Alex Shut up already people are trying to sleep!" She shot up hitting my in the process " I'm a wake I'm a wake huh scar why did you do that god you almost gave me a heart attack" " oh I'm so sorry that I was trying to sleep but couldn't because of your snoring and talking" " what I don't do that " "yes you do you know it." And thats how it went until lupin told us to get ready to go to the train station. I hurried to get dressed this is what I put on .com/scarlets_outfit/set?id=24430933

I ran down stairs to see my two sisters and lupin waiting for me with our trunks and owls. When we got there my sisters and I went to find a compartment when we found lupin in one so we sat there. and waited for the train to start movin. Me and my sisters would switch every once and a while. I liked sitting by the window. Then My sisters went off and sat with their friends and I was stuck with lupin until harry, hermione,and ron came asked if they could sit with me and lupin I said" sure I don't mind, So how where your summers?" Ron told me about how he's family went to Egypt for the summer. Hermione told us about her summer i didn't really listen that much I look out the window. I looked at harry when he told us about how he accident blew up his aunt, if you ask me she deserved it, then everything got really cold and i felt really sad. The train jerked and I grabbed harry's because I was scared, I looked down at our hands and looked back up at harry to see him staring back me. The lights went out as the train jerked again. Then window started to freeze, the train jerked again. " I think someones come on board" ron said frightened, harry opened the compartment door to see what was going on, but the train jerked again and he fell back next to me. Then I saw two dark things coming to our compartment door. The door open and two dementors look in side and started sucking the life out of me and harry. Then we passed out but before I did I heard a man screaming...

thanks for reading 


	3. Dementors?

I opened my eyes to see reamus holding a piece of chocolate in my face. I sat up to see harry staring at the piece of chocolate, I guess reamus noticed too because he said "chocolate, eat it will help." Harry was still cautious about the piece of chocolate, reamus said " Excuse me I have to have a word with the driver. " After reamus left i noticed harry still hadn't eat the chocolate, " Eat, It'll help" I said, harry looked at me, then back at ron and hermoine. He asked " what happened to me?""Well, you sort of went... rigid.

We thought maybe you were having a

fit or something." ron said."And did either of you? You

know... pass out?"" No. I felt... weird. Like I'd

never be cheerful again. But...

no." ron said. "I was trembling. Cold. But

then... Professor Lupin made it go

away..." hermoine said. " Yeah I passed out too" I said.

They turned torwards me, then harry said " But someone was screaming.A woman."

" I heard a man screaming " I said , Again they all turned torwards me. Then hermoine said "

No one was screaming." Harry looked out the window. It was silent for a while until belle and alex came back.

" hi alex, Hi belle" ron, harry, and hermione all said with a smile. Alex and Belle asked them how their summers where, they started telling them about their summers. I stared out the window for a while as the all laughed and talked about their summers, i decided to go find draco knowing I didn't really fit in with them as I got up to leave, belle asked " hey scar where are you going." before i could say anything alex butted in saying " she is probably going to go hang out with malfoy i bet she is a slytherin after all, she doesn't really belong here anyway." i just glared at her, every since i started being friends with draco she has become more mean especially to me just because im a slytherin, doesn't mean that i can't be friends with gryffindors i mean fred and gerorge are my friends and hermione , ginny, neville, and seamus are my friends too. I know she's my sister and all but sometimes i wish i could hex her into oblivion. " So wht if I wanna go see one of my friends." and with that i stormed out of the compartment with tears wanting to fall and went to look for draco. I found him with crab and goyle, actual I accidently walked into him. " Watch where your go- oh! dragon it's you" He said with a smile, an actual smile not his signature smirk that he gives everyone else. I guess he noticed i was crying because he told crab and goyle to go back to the compartment, when they where gone he turned to me. " scar whts wrong" he asked looking me in the eyes, " nothing it's just alex, i'm fine i promise" " do you wanna talk about it" " no, maybe later" "okay, come on we should probably go get our robes on we should be arriving soon" I nodded and smiled. As we where walking back to the compartment i said " draco" " hmm" "thanks" he turned torwards me " for wht?" " for being my best friend " " you know no one has ever said anything like that to me before, thank you for being my best friend too" he said with a smile. We got back to the compartment and told each other about our summers and laughed for the rest of the ride to hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, i know i made draco a little out of character but to bad<p>

and i do not own harry potter, i only own my OCs


End file.
